


How did I survive without you?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption, Artist Gerard Way, Bottom Gerard Way, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, Moving In Together, Nervousness, POV Third Person, Punk Frank Iero, Single Parents, Slow Romance, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank thought he knew everything, he had a job and an apartment, he was studying in school and working his ass off to pass his English exams. Then his entire world got turned upside down by a little boy left on his door step.





	How did I survive without you?

Frank thought he knew everything, he had a job and an apartment, he was studying in school and working his ass off to pass his English exams. Then his entire world got turned upside down by a little boy left on his door step. There was a note attached to the handle of the car seat and he immediatly tried to spot whoever the hell rang his bell, but it was to late. He grabbed the note and almost threw up right then. 

_Miles Anthony Iero born October 12th, take care of him. I'm sorry xox._

Frank immediatly called his mom and frwaked the fuck out, he was 19! He had no idea who the mother was! He tried to count the months, see who he was with almost a year ago but it was a blur of partys and sex. God, sometimes Frank was an idiot. (His mother reminded him 15 times as she unbuckled the child.) Sure enough, Frank got the results back from DNA and found out that yeah, the baby that looked almost identical to him was definelty his. Frank stood in the living room and stared at him, buckled into his car seat and whining softly. 

"Looks like its me and you, kid."Frank mumbled. The following day he sold his bongs and bought Miles an actual crib, and Frank had to admit he was pretty stoked to get his bed back, even if he woke up 3 times a night for a feed. 

-

Frank pulled up to their newly rented house and held back a sigh. God, he actually was an adult wasn't he? At 23 he had a (nearly) 4 year old and an actual house with a stupid white picket fence. Frank tried to hide the shit eating grin on his face. He was proud of himself, for working his ass of and doing whats best for Miles. He let himself have an extra cigarette, smoking slowly as he looked around with a grin. Yeah, yeah this would definelty do. 

-

Frank was standing unboxing glasses when he seen Miles stare over the fence, and then he could hear voices and immediatly paniced and headed out the patio door. He was greeted by fire red hair, matted and greasy and a way to big Iron Maiden hoodie that sort of drown the man. His eyes were hazel and fucking gorgeous, pale skin and upturned nose. 

"Hi! You must be the new neighbour!"

"Dad, he said Spider man sucks."Miles pouted. Frank snorted and pulled out his cigarettes.

"Spiderman does suck. He whined about having super powers, whats that about? I'm Frank, thats Miles."

"Gerard. And you're totally right! Batman is awesome. Just a dude looking to help!"

Frank grinned and relaxed into the wall as he lit a cigarette.

"Whats fun to do around here?"

"Theres a park a block away, pretty big and good for walks. A bar in town that plays kick ass punk music, and then theres also the local swimming pool, but its not the cleanist of places."

"Park and punk music. I can dig that."Frank hummed. 

"Anywhere looking for jobs?"

"Diner, book store and music store in town. Most people are going back to college so."

Frank nodded and watched Miles make his action figures kill eachother and smiled.

"Tell your partner hello!"

"I'd have to have one first. Single dad."Frank hummed. He snorted when Gerard gasped softly and waved his hand.

"Long store."

"Well if you ever need a babysitter, i'm next door."

"Thanks dude."Frank smiled and watched him head back inside. 

"I think we're gonna like it here."

-

"Miles! Don-"

Frank cursed as the soccor ball landed in Gerards garden and jumped over the small wall to grab it, 

"Tresspassing."

"Shut up, dude."Frank snorted. Gerard was the coolest, whenever Frank went out for a smoke Gerard was usually there, conversation flowing. It was pretty cool. 

Frank climbed the wall before kicking it to Miles.

"His hairs getting long."

"Yeah. He wants to be like dad."Frank snorted. 

"So we're both getting the snip today before school, isnt that right?"

"Yes dad."

Frank grinned and kicked the ball when it hit his foot. 

"Oh, whens school?"

"Monday. Bad i'm excited?"

"Nah. Everyone needs a break. Hows the town so far?"

"Amazing. 1 month down and I have no faults."

"Awesome, dude. Its a pretty peaceful place."Gerard grinned and put out his cigarette. 

"Good luck with the hair."

"I need it dude."Frank laughed and tackled Miles, who laughed and tried to push Frank off.

"Dad! Red card!"

"Lies! Lets go into town."Frank lifted him up and locked the house before heading to the car to buckle him in. After a hair cut and a trip to dairy queen, Frank made him a quick supper before kissing his head.

"Goodnight bambino. Brush your teeth!"

"I know. Night, daddy."

Frank grinned and watched him head upstairs.

-

"Oh shit. Oh shit what the fuck am I going to do?!"

Frank had just got a call from work, saying he had to start today or not at all. Shit. His savings were running out, he needed the job!

"Swear jar!"

"I know, bambino. Sorry."

Frank sucked on his lip before Gerard caught his eye and he rushed into the garden.

"I need a favour. Like, a massive favour."

"Whats up, dude?"

"I need a babysitter. I know, its completely out of line and i barely fucking know you but i've no choice."

"Chill. Miles is rad. When?"

"Right now?"

"Oh. Okay?"

"In mine? I don't have much to steal anyway."Frank joked. Gerard nodded and locked his door before climbing the wall.

"I'll be back at 9. Bedtimes at 8, just send him up and check on him at half 8. I'm sorry, help yourself-"

"He like...he can shit by himself, right?"Gerard looked horrified and Frank had to hold back a snort.

"Yeah. Poop, pee-"

"Swear jar Gerard!"Miles pointed to the dollar jaw and snorted, pulling a few notes from his pocket.

"Hey, theres 10? I'll probably need it."Gerard admitted as he slid it in. Frank laughed.

"He can do everything besides make his food, okay?"

"Okay. We got this, don't we?"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you, seriously. Bye bambino, love you."

"I know!"Miles sighed as he kept colouring. Frank grunted and debated whether flipping the kids back off was rude. He did it anyway, grinning at Gerards snort. 

"Be good!"

-

To say Frank paniced was an understatement. He got chinese and headed home, relaxing as soon as he seen Gerard smoking at the door.

"Hey."

"Oh hey! Work okay?"

"Work was fine. How was my sunshine?"

"He totally counts everything as badwords! I'm 20 bucks poorer."

Frank laughed and went upstairs to check on Miles, relaxing as he was snoring quietly. He moved into the kitchen and grabbed two beers as Gerard came in. 

"I guessed your order, dude. Got chow mein."

"Oh awesome!"

Frank passed him a box and a beer before fishing out 20 bucks from the swear jar.

"Oh dude, no. Miles said thats for a swingset, seriously-"

"Its fine-"

"No Frank, c'mon."

Frank sighed and shoved it back in before sitting down.

"What do you do, Gerard?"

"This and that."

Frank frowned until Gerard snorted.

"I write comic books and own art gallerys in New York."

"Oh wow. Seriously? What comic?"

"Doom patrol."

Frank sat in awe when he realised he was sitting with  _the_ Gerard way, watching him slurp up noodles. 

"Man. Shit. I love doom patrol. Its how I taught Miles to read!"

"Awesome. Hey, tell me to fuck off if its personal but..wheres Miles mom?"

"Fuck if I knew."Frank mumbled. 

"What do you mean?"

"I was big into drink and drugs and one morning I woke up to Miles outside my door and a note. Thats it. No idea who."Frank admitted. 

"Like i've got it down to a few, i could take out men, obviously and then ones I know i used protection but then..others are a blur."

"Oh man. Thats kinda trippy. Does Miles ever ask?"

"Not yet."Frank admitted and shoved a fork full of noodles into his mouth to stop himself from talking.

"What age are you?"

"I'm 23. You?"

"27. Man Miles is such a good drawer, i took him over to mine, that was okay right?"

Frank nodded.

"Okay so like we finger painted and shit, and he is so good! Like better than me and I get paid for that shit."

"Yeah. Hes awesome. Couldn't ask for a better kid."Frank laughed and grinned. They finished their dinner and shared a cigarette before Gerard left, leaving Frank to head upstairs and curl up on Miles floor. He needed to be close.

Frank wasn't ashamed to admit that he cried as he watched Miles run into the class room, waving big as he moved. 

-

"Gerard, you cannot say the Halloween movies haven't gone to crap, okay? Litreally theyre bringing out a new one, is the dude gonna be 70? How fast he gonna run?"

"It doesn't have to be accurate."Gerard snorted. Frank rolled his eyes and checked in on Miles.

"Its his birthday this month. I want to buy that swing set."

"Much in the jar?"

"100. Need another 100, i'm hoping i'll scrape it up."

Gerard frowned and nodded before pushing hinself up.

"Hey Miles?"

Miles looked up as Gerard grinned.

"Shit. Crap. Fuck. Bitch.-"

"Gerard!"Frank snorted.

"Ahh! Shits. The shit. Motherfucking shit.-"

Frank laughed and covered Gerards mouth, kicking the door shut as Miles screamed 'swearjar!"

"So thats like what? 20?"

"Like 8!"Frank laughed as Gerard pulled away to shove a 20 dollar bill in.

"Hey, i'll use it up."

"You don't have to give me charity."

"Ah! But i'm not. I just have a potty mouth, and Miles has his rules!"

Frank grinned and leaned into the counter, pushing his hair behind his ear.

"Thank you. Seriously."

"Hey no problem. Any curse words he doesn't know?"

"Cunt. Bastard. Avoid them. He does think crap and boobs are swears, don't ask me why."Frank laughed. Gerard grinned and nodded, 

"I got it. Whens his birthday?"

"Next week."

"Cool. Okay if i get him something?"

"Ofcourse, dude. You're like his hero."

"Rad."Gerard grinned and peaked his head out the window.

"What the fucks my mom doing here?"

"Mommas boy."Frank joked. Gerard frowned and sighed.

"I haven't visited. Maybe i should just hide-oh shit she seen me. What the fuck?"

"Swear jar!"Miles shouted. Gerard shoved some more bills in before heading out the door without a word, ruffling Miles hair on the way past. 

"Its getting pretty full, huh bambino?"

"Yeah!"

Frank kissed his head and glanced out the window, seeing Gerard in his back garden with his mom. 

"Can we play outside now?"

"Sure, babe. Go ahead."

Ofcourse Miles just ran to the wall to talk to Gerard, like the man wasn't here a moment ago. Frank followed as Gerard lifted him over the wall and balanced him on his hip.

"Hey. Got something that belongs to me?"

"This monkey? Maybe."Gerard grinned.

"Can I go to Gerards and paint?"

"No bambino. Its time to go shopping for food."

"Its cool, he can stay."Gerard grinned. Frank nodded and sucked his lip.

"Back door will be open if you need anything. Hi ma'am."

"Good evening!"

"Thanks Gerard, i'll bring you back a starbucks."

"My hero, dude. Later."

By the time Frank had did the shopping and put everything away, it was after 8. Frank hated keeping him up past his bedtime. He opened Gerards patio door and slipped inside, hearing Gerard talk to someone. 

"Hey. Loose a kid?"Frank joked, but his heart pounded in his chest. Gerard laughed and shook his head, reaching out for the cup of coffee.

"Nah. I put him upstairs, he was tired. That okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll just grab him-"

"Stay for a while. This is Mikey. My brother."

"Hey. Frank."

"Sup dude. Want a beer?"

"Yeah. I'll just check on Miles? Where is he?"

"Upstairs, the doors open. Second room."Frank took the stairs two and a time and didn't relax until he peaked in at Miles sleeping. It must be Gerards room,  deep blue walls covered in artwork and his shelves stackef with comics, action figures and books. He had fairy lights drapped over his bedside table and the blankets tugged up to Miles chest. Frank headed back doorstairs and relaxed into the couch.

"I can never repay you."Frank whispered as he looked at Gerard, 

"I love hanging with him. Seriously, he makes me question everything."Gerard whispered. Frank tried to ignore how intaminte it seemed and focused back on the beer bottle between his legs.

"Oh cool top, dude! Misfits are the best, you met them didn't you Gerard?"

"Yeah! It was awesome."Gerard grinned.

By the time Mikey left, Frank was exhausted and a little drunk. 

"Stay. You can take my bed, i'll take the guest room."

"I couldn-"

"You can. Seriously, goodnight Frankie."

"Night, Gerard."

Waking up in someones house was always weird, throw in the fact that Frank had no idea where the bathroom was just made it worse. He debated waking Miles to show him before looking at the doors on the hall way. The first one was a closet. The third one made him pause. Gerard was lay top less in white sheets, snoring softly as his hair drapped over his face. Frank pushed the door open a little more, seeing Gerards dark blue boxers peaking out from the sheets and the outline of his legs. Frank felt his cock twitch before he closed the door gently and moved to the next door, finally glad to see the bathroom. He stared in at the mirror before splashing some water on his face, waiting for his hard on to fuck off so he could empty his bladder. 

"Daddy?"

Yup, that did it. Frank moved to the bowl and didn't flinch when Miles opened the door.

"Yes, bambino?"

"Thirsty. "

Frank finished and washed his hands before watching Miles pull out a box.

"What are you doing?"

"Gerard doesnt have a stool, he said to use this."

"Oh. Okay."

He helped Miles wash his hands after before heading downstairs. He watched Miles grab a juice box with a smirk. 

"Wanna cook Gerard breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

Gerard came into view as soon as the coffee finished, and Frank couldn't hide the snort.

"Morning sunshine."

Gerard grunted and took the mug, ruffling Miles hair on his way outside. Frank grinned and platted up the pancakes, sorting them into plates before setting the table and sitting down.

Gerard looked more alive when he came back inside, ducking down to kiss Miles head.

"Smells good. Thank you, Frankie."

"Don't mention it."

He listened to Gerard ramble about his work while they ate, ignoring the butterflys in his stomach. He could not get a crush on Gerard.

-

Yet thats exactly what he did. He noticed the swear word jar grow, even when Miles wasn't there. He knew Gerard was slipping bills into it, making his stomach swoop. He bought the swing set but now was the hard part. Building it. Frank stared at the instructions with a groan, it was already getting dark so all he had was the outside light above the door, and it looked way to complicated. 

"Dude. I got ya."Gerard said as he peaked his head out the door before heading back inside. Four work lights later and Frank could see perfectly.

"You are like my angel."

"Kinky. Lets build this shit."

Frank laughed and stared at the instructions some more before passing them to Gerard.

"I gotta call a guy. Jesus."

"I can't pay any-"

"Hes my brother in law. He won't charge shit. Acrually, maybe some beer. But I got that too."

"What would i do without you?"Frank whispered, he couldnt help the hand that moved to Gerards wrist. Gerard joined their hands and looked down at them.

"You survived pretty well for 4 years."Gerard whispered. Frank had to focus back on the swing set, feeling to close. Gerard squeezed his hand before letting go and heading into his own house. He returned while Frank smokes and climbed the wall, passing Frank a beer.

"I got back up coming."Gerard grinned. 

"Who would have knew it'd be so hard?"Frank snorted.

"Everyone. How'd you hide it from Miles?"

"Got in delivered half an hour ago he went to bed early, had a big day at school."

"Yeah, he doing okay?"

"Yeah he's good."Frank grinned. He tried not to jump when Mikey and a man walked into the garden.

"Hey. I'm Ray!"

"Cool 'fro man!"Frank resisted the urge to touch it.

"Thank you! Frank right?"

"Yeah. Thats me."

"Cool. Lets get this started!"

Within two hours it was built, and Frank stared in awe as it was finally put up. Miles had his own swings!

"He's gonna be so happy, dude."Gerard whispered. Frank gripped his wrist and nodded, blinking away tears. 

"Thank you guys. Shit. Why am I crying?"

Gerard laughed and tugged him into a hug, squeezing tight.

"Dude. You are the best dad ever, okay? You work your ass of for him."

"I can't believe its in our garden."Frank pulled away and wiped his face.

"Whos hungry? Ive got some pizzas in the fridge and some beer."

"Sounds good, dude. But uh..I may have something else to build."

"What?"

Gerard tugged on the hand around his wrist until Frank let go and followed. He followed him into the garage and resisted the urge to punch Gerard.

"You got him a slide?!"

"Well..yeah. that cool?"

"Dude. Hes gonna loose his shit tomorrow oh my god."Frank tugged him in until he could hug Gerard, squeezing way to tightly before pulling back slightly.

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to."Gerard whispered. Frank let his eyes drop to his lips and felt Gerards hand on his hip tighten as Frank leaned in.

"Uh..i hear crying? From Franks I mean."

Frank blinked into focus before running out and jumping the wall until he could get to Miles room. Miles was sat up crying quietly, and Frank scooped him up and ignored the wet sheets. 

"Hey. Hey bambino, maybe we can have a sleep over? Daddy wants to sleep with the birthday boy."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Nothing to be sorry for, lets get you cleaned up."

By the time Frank made his way back downstairs, the slide was mostly built. Gerard was sat on the wall smoking and Frank tried not to stare as he uncapped the beer.

"He okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah hes fine."Frank promised as he sat down next to Gerard. 

"Hey, about what happened in the garage, i uh.."

"I get it. You have Miles to think about. Its to soon, right?"

"Right."Frank whispered. 

"He's gonna go crazy. Wake me up before he sees?"

"You can take the guest room. I always wake him up with cake."Frank grinned.

"You're an awesome dad, Frankie. seriously."

Frank took Gerards limp hand and held it in his own as the drank in silence, watching the final screw lock into place before Frank jumped down to help lift it.

"You guys are the best. Seriously."

"Don't mention it. But i was promised pizza?"Ray wiggled his eyebrows and Frank grinned before leading them inside and shutting the kitchen door. He shoved them in the oven and leaned against the counter as he watched the 3 men talk. He felt like he belonged. 

-

Miles flipped his shit. Frank woke up to a defening scream and paniced when Miles wasnt next to him and ran out of the room, nearly bumping into a paniced looking Gerard. Frank made it half way down the stairs before he jumped the banister and ran into the kitchen, pausing when he seen Miles outside. Gerard ran straight into the back of him.

"Oh god. Oh god my heart."Frank panted. 

"Nice boxers."

"Fuck you."Frank panted, stepping into the garden. 

"Miles Anthony Iero you nearly scared me half to death!"

"Thank you daddy!"Miles launched himself at Frank who scooped him up and pressed kisses to his cheek.

"Happy birthday bambino."

"I love you!"

"Gerard got you the slide, go say thanks."

Miles took of into the house as Frank tugged on pyjama pants from the laundry and grabbed the cake from the cabinet. He laughed as Miles darted out the door again.

-

Christmas shopping sucked. Frank always left it to late, and he had barely any fucking money. Frank had dropped Miles off at Gerards before grabbing every bit of spear money he had and heading into town. Now standing in the isles of Toys R Us, Frank realised how fucked he was. He spent most of it on action figures and toy cars before grabbing a new doll and pram. Frank knew it would have to do, a week to christmad he had no hope for any spare money and headed home feeling like shit. 

"Stop it. Whatever you got him is awesome."

"I want to get him a bike. I seen one for 50 bucks. Maybe i'll have enough-"

"Fuck, bitch, shit, boobs-"

"Gerard!"

Gerard snorted and shoved a 20 dollar bill in the jar on the table, ignoring the punch on the arm as he pushed it at Frank.

"What should I get him?"

"Something small."

"Paints?"

"Sounds good, Gee."Frank smiled and headed into the living room before pasuing.

"Where did the tree come from?!"

"Miles and I got it delivered. He made a tonne of decorations but said-"

Frank grabbed him and joined their lips without thinking, sliding his hand onto Gerards neck as he tilted his head. They kissed until Frank realised what the hell he was doing and pulled back.

"Maybe you should go."

"Frankie."Gerard whispered. Frank shrugged off his hand and sucked his lip.

"I can't just act on every feeling I have."

"What if thats feelings stayed for over two months? I'm not gonna hurt him, or you."Gerard took a step closer, his hand moving to Franks jaw before they were kissing again. Frank whined into his mouth and grabbed a fist full of clothing, dragging Gerard back to sit on the couch. Gerard kissed exactly as Frank tought he would, passionate and sloppily. Frank kissed him back just as hard before crawling onto his lap. He pulled away a second later and stared at the hazel eyes. 

"We gotta take this really slow."

"I know."Gerard promised. Frank slid off his lap and onto the couch, he stared at the tree that was covered in battery operated fairy lights and wanted to cry.

"Didn't want to raise the electric bills. I was thinking I could get a car seat for my car, if thats okay? So if i have to babysit-"

"Yes."Frank whispered. Gerard grinned and nodded.

"Cool. I better go home, i've a meeting in New York tomorrow so won't be home until Tuesday."

"Okay."Frank whispered. Gerard pushed himself up before leaning down to kiss Frank softly.

"See then you."

"Bye Gee."

-

"Dad! Dad its Christmas!"

Frank rubbed his eyes and forced himself to get up, his mind wondering to the red bull in the fridge.

"You have to wake up Gee. I'll call him. Go  brush your teeth."

"But dad-"

Frank rubbed his eyes and dialed Gerards number, ringing until he answered.

"Be right over!"

Frank hung up and watched Miles run outside, jumping up and down as he cracked open the red bull and drunk most of it in one go. Gerard appeared in his pyjamas making Frank grinned.

"Its christmas!" Gerard babbled before Miles stood at the door. Frank nodded and let him run in, grinning at their excited screams. He watched from the door way and felt his heart flutter. They hadn't kissed since the first time, and Frank was shocked to think he craved it. 

"I'm so happy!"

"Good. I'm glad bambino. Come give dad a kiss."

Miles ran over as Frank crouched down to kiss his cheek before running back to his toys. Frank took it as a sign to slide out the door and light a cigarette, breathing in the cold air. 

"I want you to come to dinner with me. Its just my parents and Mikey and Ray."

"Why?"Frank looked over as Gerard lit his cigarette.

"Because. You are..theres no words. You boys are family."

Frank let out a shakey breath.

"Family?"

"I dont mean like two dads one Miles. I mean..family."Gerard blushed as he ducked his head. Frank couldnt resist ducking his head until he could kiss the side of Gerards mouth.

"Family."Frank repeated, kissing him once more before stepping away.

"We'd love to. Thank you."

"Merry christmas, Frankie." Gerard grinned and met Franks eyes.

"Merry christmas, Gee."Frank kissed him again before heading inside, grinning at Miles pushing the pram.

"Look what santa brought! Its the one I wanted dad!"

"Thats awesome bambino."Frank grinned and kneeled down. Gerard did the same as they all played with Miles toys.  _Family._

-

"Miles, come meet my dad!"Gerard grinned as he puck up Miles. Frank moved into the kitchen and set down the bottle of wine.

"Can I help, Donna?"

"No sweetheart. Merry christmas."

"You too."Frank grinned and moved into the living room. He said hello to Ray and Mikey before shaking Donalds hand.

"Quite a boy you got there."

"Yeah, ive got my hands full."Frank laughed. 

"Miles, come on, Ray and I found out Santa got you a bike! We got you something too!"Mikey tugged his hand and lead him upstairs before Gerard waved him out. 

"Hey. I never got to give you your present and I know we agreed not to..but you never buy yourself anything so."

Frank took the envelope and flipped it open, tugging out the giftcard.

"Theyre in New York. Best artist I could find."

_tattoosbyrhy_

_Value 200$$_

"Gerard."

"Don't okay? Just..do something for you."

"You..Gerard."Frank whispered. 

"You are like..unbelevable. From the get go you've been my saviour."Frank admitted. 

"And i'm not going anywhere, Frankie."

"Promise?"

"I promise."Gerard whispered. Frank tugged him into a hug, closing his eyes against his shoulder and pressing a kiss there.

The Ways insisted stuffing Frank and Miles until they were just slobs lying on the couch. Frank could barely move to put his head in Miles lap, grining at the sweaty little hand placed on his forehead.

"Have a good christmas?"

"The best, dad."

"Good, bambino. I love you."

"I love you, daddy."

Gerard nudged Franks legs until he lifted them, settling back into Gerards lap when he sat down.

"Whos driving? Because we've both been drinking."

"Me. I just need 5 minutes."Frank mumbled. 

"You can take your old bedroom, Gerard."

"Theres only one bed, the couch is a piece of shit. I know Miles, bad word."

Frank laughed as Miles got handed a dollar. His pocket must be stuffed by now.

"We can share a bed."Frank yawned.

"Okay. I'm gonna crash then."

"Ugh same."Frank pushed himself up and lifted Miles, wishing everyone a good night before following Gerard downstairs. Miles fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

"Thank you for bringing us."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Gerard kicked off his shoes and jeans before crawling in close to Miles, he watched Gerard turn on the bathroom door and close the door mostly until the room had atleast some light before turning off the light. Frank closed his eyes and listened to the belt being undone before Gerard slid in behind Frank,  pressing close as an arm snaked around his waist.

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, G."

Miles was gone when Frank woke up, making Frank run upstairs while putting on his pants and peak into the kitchen as he buckled them. Miles was sat with Donna eating french toast and bacon.

"Oh good morning Frank!"

"Morning."Frank smiled.

"Can I get some coffee?"

"Help yourself."

Frank poured himself a mug before kissing Miles head.

"I'm gonna grab a smoke if thats okay?"

"Ofcourse."

Frank went into the garden and sneaked and arm around Gerards waist.

"Shit! You scared me. Morning."

"Hey. Give me a kiss."

"In day light?"

Frank bit his shoulder making Gerard yelp and pull away, pressing a soft kiss to Franks lips.

"Your family are the most accepting I know."

"Yeah. Mainly because I never shut the fuck up about you or Miles. You're like my side kick."Gerard hung his arms over Franks shoulders who laughed.

"Its cause i'm short isnt it?"

"Yeah."Gerard grinned and tugged him forward until they were kissing again, properly this time. Frank tilted his head and pressed a hand into Gerards chest, relaxing into the rythem. Frank pulled away and grinned.

"I think..i think maybe we should give it a go. Properly I mean."

"Is Frank Iero asking me to be his boyfriend? Aww!"

Frank laughed and shoved Gerard away, who grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah i'll be your boyfriend."

"Not infront of Miles-"

"I know. Pg13 dude. Chill."

Frank nodded and headed back inside, sitting down next to Miles and watching him colour.

"How about we head home, babe?"

"Can i play with my toys?" 

"Sure, what do you say to Donna?"

"Thank you for having us."

"Good boy. Thank you Donna."

"Don't mention it. We had a wonderful time."

"We did too."Frank grinned.

"Ready?"Gerard hummed. Frank nodded and double checked he didn't forget anything before heading to the car. On the drive home after Miles fell asleep, Frank settled his hand on Gerards thigh and watched the town pass by.

-

New years eve was Franks favourite. Him and Miles would stock up on junk food and order pizza to curl up infront of the tv and watch the ball drop. Only this year they had Gerard, and his idea of 'junk food' completely covered the coffee table in a pile, Miles started jumping and grinning.

"Hey, junk food has to be done right. I also got 3 tubs of ice cream, cheeky monkey for Miles, Sofa so good for you and coffee for me."Gerard grinned.

"We have enough junkfood to last a year."Frank pointed out. Gerard shrugged and ruffled Miles hair.

"I've got one last skype meeting, I should be done by 8, do not eat all the butterfingers! I'm warning you kid."Gerard kissed his head before moving to kiss Franks, making Miles giggle.

"Daddy hates kisses!"

"Not from you and Gerard."Frank pointed out as he ripped open a bag of m&ms.

"Don't be long!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

When Gerard returned wearing pyjamas, they were already full of sugar and hyper. Gerard laughed as he watched jump over the couch to chase Miles.

"Whats in the bag?"

"Champagne. For us, and Miles."

Frank raised an eyebrow as Gerard fumbled with the bottles.

"Ours."

"Oh, fancy."Frank put it in the fridge before turning to Gerard. He snorted at the bottle of kids juice in a champagne bottle, the plastic covered in cartoon characters. 

"You're so thoughtful."Frank whispered. 

"Hes gotta celebrate to!"

Frank grinned and put it in the fridge before glancing at Miles on the couch, making him step forward and peck Gerards lips. 

"Meeting okay?"

"Yeah. Was okay."

"Cool. What do you want on your pizza?"

"Chicken and mushroom."Gerard pulled away to go into Miles. Frank phoned in the order before leaning in the door way, watching Gerard help Miles open a can of diet coke, Frank had to go to three stores to get the no caffine kind, but New years eve was worth it. 

"Miles, go potty before the movie because I am not stopping it 10 times."

"Don-"

"Miles."Frank warned. He followed him up to grab two duvets and carry them downstairs, throwing one over Gerard and the other on the floor for later. Before sitting next to Gerard.

"Doritos or chocolate?"

"Both."Frank snorted as he tore open a family size packet of Oreos. 

"Good boy. Press play, Bambino."

Miles turned it on and settled into Franks hip, Gerards arm moving to the back of the couch. Frank took a moment to let the feeling settle in. Family.

-

Miles fell asleep by 11, and Frank quietly took him to bed and tucked him in before heading downstairs to curl up into Gerards chest. He let himself act how he normal would with a partner, and Gerard didn't seem to be complaining, threading a hand into his hair and kissing his forehead.

"What does bambino mean?"

"Some italian you are. It means child."

"Do you know any more?"

Frank looked up at him, studying the soft face and dark eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"penso di essere innamorato di te."

"What does that mean?"

"Doesn't matter. You are really beautiful."

"Even with garlic breath?"

"Duh."Frank grinned and pressed his lips against Gerard before pushing hinself up and throwing a chocolate bar at him. 

The one minute warning popped up on the tv, and Frank moved to grab them two glasses of champagne. He climbed into Gerards lap and grinned at the count down. 

"Daddy?"

"Bambino!"Frank got up to grab Miles, holding him up high.

"3! 2! 1!"They screamed before he pulled Miles against his chest, holding him there gently and ducking down to peck Gerards lips.

"Happy new year to my favourite two men."Frank grinned. 

"Now lets get my bambino to bed."Frank whispered. He took him back unpstairs and tucked him in before walking downstairs, pressing a kiss to Gerards head.

"I want you to stay."Frank whispered . 

"As in stay in my bed. With the door locked, if thats cool."

"So cool."Gerard mumbled. Frank grinned and drunk his champagne before turned off the plugs and lights. He tugged Gerards hand, peaking in on Miles before leading him into his room and kicking the door shut. He tugged him in gently, cupping his jaw as he joined their lips slowly. They took it slow as Frank moved them back onto the bed,  tugging Gerard down on top of him before slipping his hands under Gerards top, it didn't take long until it got fast and dirty, and he shoved at Gerard to stand up before biting his stomach softly.

"Frankie, please please-"

He hooked his fingers in Gerards waist band and tugged them down, moaning into his stomach when Gerard came free. He had the nicest cock Frank had ever seen.

"Man, you're packing some serious heat here."

"Frankie."Gerard snorted, Frank hummed and ran his hand up Gerards thigh before wrapping his fingets around him, grinning as Gerards cock twitched.

"You gotta be quiet."

"Fucking trying, fuck you."

Frank hummed and ducked down to run his tongue over the head, moaning at the bitter taste before sucking him down. He watched Gerard moan into his hand befire tugging Gerard forward until he moved his hips. This was exactly what Frank needed, the feel of his mouth being full and used as Gerard held the back of his head, broken moans escaping his hand.

"Jesus. Your mouth."

Frank hummed and met Gerards eyes, feeling the precum spill onto his tongue as he moaned. He felt Gerard tighten his grip on Franks hair and push further in, making Frank gag around the head. Gerard held him there until his cock pulsed, moaning way to loudly as he pulled out fully. Frank jacked him quick and tight, closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Gerard moaned and his body tensed before he was cumming right over Franks face. Frank milked him threw it before pulling away, blinking open his sticky eyelids.

"Oh my god. Shit."Gerard shoved him back on the bed, scrambling for Franks pants before a hand wrapped around his length. 

"Not gonna last."Frank whined, back already arching of the bed. He lasted three strokes before coming with a shout, covering his mouth with his hand to block it. Gerard stroked him threw it before crawling up over him, placing soft kisses along his jaw to his mouth. They kissed slowly until Frank pulled away to pant.

"Oh god. I'm back to being 15 and cumming straight away. Shit."

"And allot, i'm covered."Gerard hummed sleepily. 

"Keep an ear out for Miles?"

"Yeah babe."

Frank grabbed a quick shower before curling up into Gerards body, letting Gerards snores drag him to sleep.

"Daddy!"

Frank blinked awake, staring at Miles standing above him with a yawn. 

"Whys Gerard here?"

"Huh? Oh. He had a sleep over, bambino. Give dad a hug."

Miles lauched himself at Frank, who laughed and kissed his head. Frank felt Gerards hand snake into his and squeezed it tightly. 

-

"You got me a valentines?"Frank smirked. 

"No. I made you something and your a dick who thinks its for a fake holiday."Gerard pouted. 

"You're adorable. I'll keep it to open tomorrow."

"Fuck you-"

Frank jumped at the scream, feeling his heart race as the ran over to Miles, Frank had never heard a scream like it.

"Baby! Whats wrong?"

"My arm! Daddy!"

Frank scooped him up, cringing at the arm bent in unnatural ways. He could feel his entire body shaking as he moved on autopolit, ignoring Gerards worried voice.

"Frank!"

He was grabbed around the shoulders until he met Gerards eyes.

"I will drive. Hold him in the back, the car seat will hurt."

Frank nodded and climbed in automatically, watching Miles scream in pain before it got to much. 

"I know. I know bambino. I'm sorry."Frank started crying too, pressing kisses to his forehead as he hugged him to tightly. It was a blur of doctors when they got to the hospital, more tears and eventually a cast. Frank hated himself.

-

"Ma, what are you doing here?"Frank grinned as he hugged her. 

"I missed my boys! How is he?"

"He uh-"

He tried to stop her going into the kitchen, where Gerard and Miles were decorating the cast.

"What the fuck happened your arm?!"

"Fell. Look what Gerard drew! Vampires!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was yesterday. Its a blur."Frank admitted.

"He fell of the swings."

"Why don't you go get a bath, Gerard will help. Okay?"

He snorted at Gerards face before nodding, lifting Miles to go upstairs.

"Who is that man?!"

"He can hear you."Frank muttered.

"Hes the neighbour and my saviour, sit down mom."

Linda sighed and sat down, calming slightly when Frank set a mug of coffee down.

"Okay. I know I don't tell you everything in the phonecalls so theres some things you need to know. We met Gerard when he moved in, and hes been nothing but helpful to us. He watched Miles if needed and we also..we're dating. Not infront of Miles, but I trust him. Allot. Miles fell yesterday of the swing set, I was there and couldn't catch him in time. Hes broke his arm in two places and hes been fixed up now, everythings fine mom."

"You barely know him-"

"I do. Trust me, I know him."

Linda sighed and rubbed her face.

"Are you sure you're not rushing into this?"

"No. I'm not. We got together the day after Christmas after I knew for over 5 months. He loves Miles, he bought him a slide for his birthday! Hes the best, okay?"

"Okay, bambino."Linda sighed. 

When Frank went to check on him, he tried not to laugh when he seen Miles in his swim shorts.

"Whys he wearing his swimming costume?"

"I don't know the rules, okay? Dont laugh at me!"

Frank snorted and nodded, smoothing a hand into Gerards hair.

"She calmed down?"

"Yeah. Shes taking Miles to the pictures."

Gerard hummed and finished washing the shampoo out of Miles hair. 

"Time to get dressed bambino. Come in, grandmas waiting."

By the time they left, Frank was exhausted. 

"Alone of valentines day and all I want to do is order pizza and sleep."Frank hummed, smiling at Gerards laugh. 

"Romantic."

"Oh yeah."Frank leaned into Gerards body, relaxing as strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Oh. I never opened your present!"

Gerard snorted as Frank ran over to get it. It was large and thin, and Frank could tell it was glass. He wripped open the wrapping paper before gasping. Atleast a hundred of polaroid pictures lined up neatly, all off Frank and Miles. Most he never knew was took, the one in the middle catching his eye the most. Their backs were facing the camera, Frank grinning down at Miles as they held hands. 

"You..this is beautiful."

"You only ever take pictures of Miles. You seem to forget how mindblowing of a father you are. Like this one."

Frank was curled up on Miles floor, hand holding onto Miles as they slept. 

"I woke up and found you here, and I think thats when I fell in love with you."

-

Frank shoved him back on the bed before tugging at Gerards pants, laughing as Gerards button gave.

"I'll totally replace it."

"Iiar. Kiss me."

Frank threw then on the ground before crawling over Gerards body, moaning as Gerard pushed him onto his back to kiss him. He fumbled with Franks jeans before sliding a hand in, pressing against Franks dick roughly. 

"Oh fuck."

"I want you to fuck me."Gerard kissed his jaw, 

"I don't have anything."Frank admitted, rocking against Gerards palm. 

"Youve had a boyfriend for nearly 3 months-"

"Shut up, i've never been good at being prepaired. Kid, remember?"

Gerard laughed and rolled off Franks body, 

"Back doors unlocked, in my bedside drawer. You're more dressed."

"Okay."Frank whispered and redid his jeans. When he got back, he froze at the door and watched Gerard finger himself. He felt his mouth go dry as all the blood rushed back to his cock.

"Jesus."Frank slumped against the wall, watching Gerard whine and push against his three fingers.

"C'mon. Need you, Frankie."

"I will cum straight away."Frank admitted. 

"Hurry the fuck up then."

Frank undressed before crawling on the bed and watching Gerard take his fingers out,

"Turn."

Gerard complied, moving until his ass was in the air. Frank licked his cheek before spreading them, darting his tongue over his gasping hole.

"Oh my god."Gerard whimpered. Frank moaned at the taste and pushed his tongue inside, listening to Gerard whimper and moan as Frank ate him out. He couldn't stop his orgasm from hitting, digging his nails into Gerards thigh as he came over the sheets. He stroked himself threw it and kept licking at Gerards hole as he wiped his hand on the sheets and popped open the lube bottle before sliding three fingers back into Gerard. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck!"

Frank moaned against the skin before leaning back to watch.

"Take me so well, baby."Frank mumbled. He curled his fingers until Gerards back arched.

"Oh god. Gonna cum."

Frank moved to take Gerards cock in his mouth, feeling it pulse and jump before he was spilling into Franks thriat. He swallowed him down as he bobbed his head before pulling away to pant.

"Jesus."

"Still think you can take me?"

"Yeah, yeah please Frankie."

"Wanna see my boys face. Turn."

Gerard turnrd onto his front and let Frank stuff pillows under his hips before tearing open the condom and rolling it on. He used way to much lube before moving Gerards legs to his shoulders and lining himself up, vision swimming as he pushed in slowly.

"God. Its been way to long."Frank moaned when he bottomed out.

"Fuckin tell me about it. Hard and fast, Frankie."

Frank wasted no time in getting a pace, thrusting in roughly until Gerards back arched.

"There there, c'mon!"

Neither lasted long, Gerards orgasm tipping Frank over the edge with a moan. He thrust into him three more times before letting himself collapse.

"Jesus. Jesus fucking christ."Frank whispired. Gerard hummed quietly and tugged him up until they were hugging, pressing kisses along Franks jaw.

-

Frank was leaning against the counter sipping a beer when the front door opened. 

"Hey bambino."

"Daddy! We seen peter rabbit!"

"Oh yeah?! Thats awesome."Frank puck him up and kissed his temble.

"And Grandma bought me new paints! Wheres Gerard?"

Frank caught Gerards eye in the door way, grinning at the wink.

"Lets go, babe. We can go to mine, i've got a brand new canvas with your name on it."

Frank ignored his mothers dirty luck as he kissed Miles head.

"Be home for bedtime, okay?"

"Is Gerard staying over again?"Miles asked.

"Why? Don't you want him to?"Frank frowned, 

"I love Gerard! He reads the best stories ever, makes all the voices dad. Can he stay?"

Frank ducked his head as he felt tears brim them. God, when did he turn into a pussy?

"Yeah. Gerard can stay."

"Hey. Hey you okay?"

"Yeah. Hormonal, i guess. I'm gonna go grab some shopping."

"Half price chocolate!"Gerard grinned as he left. Frank blinked away the tears before looking at Linda.

"I know you love him. And if hes good enough for you, then I trust him."

"Thanks mom. That..that means allot. You wanna stay?"

"Yeah. I think I might if thats okay."

"Sure. I have work tomorrow but you can keep Miles off school if you want."

"That sounds good baby. You did well here, i'm proud of you."

-

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, you smell like a monkey and you look like one to!"

Frank laughed as Gerard grabbed Miles to tickle him. 

"Happy birthday Gee. Miles, why don't you go get Gerard his present?"

Miles ran upstairs and Frank wasted no time in pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

"We couldn't afford much. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be crazy."Gerard mumbled, tugging him in for another soft kiss before pulling away. 

"This is from me!"

"Yeah?"Gerard crouched down and took the envelope, opening it lowly before gasping softly. 

"Theres you, and me, and daddy!"

Frank grinned as Gerard pulled him into a hug.

"I love it so much, Miles. Totally going in a frame." 

"Yay! This is daddys."

Gerard took the envelope and opened it, grinning at thd stupid card that Frank loved.  In small writing on the left side it read.

_you + me, black flag playing the underground & hotel. No kids. Best sex of your  **life.** Love you always xo. _

"oh. Seriously?"

"Seriously. June 15th."

"But they sold out-"

"I have my ways."Frank grinned, laughing as Gerard jumped up to hug him tightly. 

-

The year seemed to fly in, and before Frank even knew it it was New years eve again. Miles was lay on the floor thing time, eating oreos as he watched TV so Frank allowed himself to curl into Gerards side. He looked up and touched the now black hair, tugging lightly.

"I want you to move in here."

Gerard gasped, sending pieces of oreo all over their duvet. 

"Oh gross, dude."Frank snorted.

"You want me to move in?"

"Yeah. Miles and I discussed it and we think it be pretty cool."

"I..yes shit yes."

Frank leaned up to kiss him before turning back to the tv, grinning when Gerard got up to sit next to Miles.

"Dad asked you yet?"

"Yeah. Yeah sweetheart, is that okay?"

"No kissing infront of me."Miles frowned.

"Its yucky."

"Sure, babe. No kissing infront of you."Gerard laughed and ducked down to kiss his head. 

"Minute warning!"Frank called, grabbing his beer as Gerard carried Miles over to Frank.

"Dad. If I make a wish, will it come true?"

"Maybe. What are you wishing for bambino?"

Miles closed his eyes tight before grinning.

"I want a sister! Happy New Year!"

Frank entered the new year staring at Gerard, both looking like fucking fish. He didn't recover until after he put Miles to bed and crawled into his own.

"A sister. A fucking sister."Frank whispered.

"I mean..we can try. But I don't think i'm gonna get pregnant any time soon."

-

"Why your house? It smells."

"It only smells because I smoke in it. We can air it out. I own my house, Miles."Gerard explained.

"But when we get a sister there will be no room for her!"

"Miles. We talked about this. A man and a women make a baby."

"Gerard can be the girl!"

Frank laughed and lifted Miles off the chair.

"We're moving to Gerards. End off."

"But the swings-"

"We'll move them a yard over. Chill out little dude."

"I don't wanna move."

"We don't have to pay rent meaning we have an ectra couple hundred a week, Miles."

Gerard kissed Franks temple and sighed.

"I'll be over tonight."

"Okay."Frank whispered and headed into the living room to start packing. 

-

"Miles sleeping?"

"Yeah."Frank cracked open two more beers and passed one to Gerard.

"I got something to show you. Go sort the monitor."

Frank plugged in Miles old monitor in his room before strapping the other onto his pants and headed back downstairs to lock the back door.

"What is it?"

"I sorta..took Miles room into my own hands."Gerard whispered. Frank raised an eyebrow and followed Gerard upstairs, gasping when the door opened. The walls were white and covered in detailed paintings of superheros and animals. Fairy lights hung along side the top of the wall above the bed, a book shelf sat in the opposite cornor along with a blue wardrobe, with a desk and small tv infront of Miles bed.

"This would have cost a fortune. Oh my god."

"You think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it. Oh man, its amazing."

"I got some toy boxes and some dvds ordered. I think it might make transitioning here easier."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I did."Gerard kissed the back of his head.

"The house needs done up, and i've money just lying there with nothing to do so our rooms next."

"That i agree with. Your bed is tiny."

Gerard snorted and headed downstairs, Franks eyes caught the picture above the fireplace and grinned as usual.  _Family._

-

"You dickheads couldn't have moved in together before we built this shit?"

"Shut up. One, two, three-"Frank cursed as the lifted it over the wall, not letting out the breath he held until they put it down.

"Oh man i'm gonna puke. Fuck you."Gerard groaned

"Slide next then beer."

Once the slide was moved, Gerard lay down on the grass to pant making Frank collapse on top of him.

"Ugh. The things we do for our son."Frank whined. Gerard tightened the grip on Franks waist and let a sob escape.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"You said our son."Gerard sniffed.

"Well yeah. Thats who he is."Frank pecked Gerards lips before pushing himself up to go inside. Gerard was sobbing when he came in, waving a hand at Mikeys frown.

"I have a son."Gerard babbeled and headed upstairs. When Frank went to find him, he found him asleep on Miles floor.

-

"How is he 15?"

"Time flies when youre half asleep."Frank leaned into him and watched Miles do his homework.

"You're being gay again."

"Don't think we ever stopped bambino. I better get to work."Frank hummed, leaning up to peck Gerards lips. 

"Be good Miles. Home by 10 if you go anywhere."

"I know dad."

Frank kissed his head, ignoring the groan and headed out. When he got home, he found Gerard on the porch.

"Hey."

"Hey. Miles is with Kate. He phoned and said she had car trouble and theyd be home soon."

"Oh yeah. Totally believe that."Frank snorted. Gerard kissed him softly and passed him a cigarette.

"You wanna know somethin?"

"Hmm."

"I thank god everyday for you moving in next door."

Frank ducked his head and grinned. Getard never failed to make him blush like a teenager. 

"You're adorable."

"Hmm. I love you."

"I love you too."

-

Frank didn't cry often, not really. But watching Miles get his college diploma made him sob like a baby. Gerard held his hand tighter as he cried too, watching their son wave out at them. Frank had never felt so proud in his life.

"Our bambino made it."

Frank sobbed harder, running up as soon as Miles got of the stage to hug him. 

"I couldn't have did it without you two."

"I'm so fucking proud."Frank whispered. When they got home, Miles curled up on the couch with his head buried in a book as Frank stood watching him.

"It feels like yesterday we moved here, doesnt it?"

Miles looked up and nodded, pushing his hair from his face and chewing on the lip ring. 

"Best thing we ever did. Wheres dad?"

"He's right here bambino."Gerard hooked at arm around Franks waist and kissed his temple. Frank closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as his eyes clouded with tears.  _Family._


End file.
